Darklore
Restricted Race!! History This race was created by the gods of darkness, completely from a different realm, the race creates no history, because they think its unfaithful to the dark gods, so no records are known of the first Darklore. Characteristics Darklores...the word implies it all, they enjoy living in the darker parts of the world with the exception to the Overlord who doesn't care. They live in the constant state of darkness letting the moonlight be their sun in the darklore realm. Those that are within parts of the family in the realm do not mind the cold, dark, and damp climate. Most of the darklores are black haired and dark brown eyes though some have golden brown. They are asian based characters with light skin (more yellow). Darklores also have this loyal issue on them whereas if one is enslaved and forced, their blood is sparked with magic. They cannot betray the master that they have either been enslaved to or gone into service to. Normally they are either crushed by the weight of unknown things for trying to break free from enslavement or trying to betray their master. Abilities It varies from darklore to darklore, the overlord has the most power and when he's put in as the overlord he gets more powers. So far these powers are related to darkness or shadow. They also have the ability of the summoning of demons. Though specifically seen in rp so far is dog based demons with abilities. They also have the ability to regenerate body parts but with that it takes them a while to regenerate these parts, arms, legs and other simple parts take about three full days before they are regenerated. (Head, Heart, or any parts that without it would make a normal human die does not count) The ability to drain the powers or boost the powers of a dark or shadow being depends on what the darklore wants to do. When a darklore drains the power of a dark or shadow being the being is drained to the point in which he or she cannot move and has no strength to move. No matter the potion or food or drink it will not produce energy for the being to stand or move. This lasts up to about two days. The special thing about this ability however is that even if the being isn't a dark or shadow user as long as it has some connection to the use of darkness or shadows the ability will take effect and drain the being of any powers. Strengths The absorb the darkness and the stronger they are if they are nearer to dark things or places. During the full moon they are a bit more powerful then usual though the overlord changes personality as well when its the full moon. Breeding Darklores breed like humans, two consensual or one unconsensual together and bam baby. If its two darklores then no the baby does not get super powers. There can be half darklores (i.e. Setsuna). Life-Span There life-spans are depending but its similar to a human. The usual die when they get around ages 70 unless they find a way to become immortal. Normally they usually die of punishments that have built up from their deeds of sin or laws they have broken either from the laws of their own realm or had disobeyed their master. (Example: Kaname) Category:Races